Oddie
Oddie '''the Sweet Ringy Thingy is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Foodies set in Moshi Monsters. They are an edible doughnut who loves oil. Oddie can blast sprinkles towards others for self-defence. Combination Biography '''Main With their doughy bodies and gloopy icing, Sweet Ringy Thingies look exceedingly delicious - and they are! That's why these squishy hoops are always on the move. Everyone wants a piece, especially Moshling collectors who haven't eaten for days. It's a good thing Ringy Thingies can blast attackers with volleys of hundreds and thousands, otherwise they'd be extinct. I've still got a few pink bits stuck in my eyebrows following a recent attack. If you're wondering how a bunch of sticky doughnutters ever became living, breathing Moshlings, don't. I'm still trying to get to the bottom of it myself. Habitat Experts believe Sweet Ringy Thingies are formed and fried in the boiling oil swamps near Greasy Geezer. Exactly who decorates them remains a mystery. Personality Sweet, boisterous, cautious. Likes Words beginning with the letter 'O' and hot oil. Dislikes Purple sprouting broccoli and coffee (especially being dunked in it). Character Encyclopedia Main Scrumptiously Sweet Ringy Thingies like Oddie love hot oil, as it is believed they were fried in boiling swamps of the stuff, somewhere near Greasy Geezer. No Moshi knows how these Foodies got their sprinkly spots or who covered them in pink icing, but every Moshi agrees they are the most mouthwatering Moshlings around - yum! Sprinkle showers With their delicious dough, it's no surprise that these balls of batter often find themselves running away from greedy monsters. Luckily, they are able to shoot out hundreds and thousands of hundreds and thousands at their predators! Sweet temptation Oh dear! Even carefree and big-hearted Flumpy the Pluff couldn't resist the tasty treat of Oddie's goopendously gooey pink icing! Data File Moshling: Foodies Species: Sweet Ringy Thingy Habitat: Boiling oil swamps near Greasy Geezer Foodie friends: Coolio, Cutie Pie, Hansel Notes Mouthwatering sugary pink coat. Mouth always pursed in an "O" of surprise! Fast footsies, great for running rings around Moshis! 'Moshipedia' With their doughy bodies and gloopy icing, Sweet Ringy Thingies look exceedingly delicious. And they are! That's why these squishy hoops are always on the move - everyone wants a piece! It's a good thing they can blast attackers with volleys of hundreds and thousands, otherwise they'd be extinct. If you're wondering how a bunch of sticky doughnutters ever became living, breathing Moshlings, don't. It will only make your brain ache. 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' Sweet Ringy Thingies love words beginning with 'o'. Other occupants of Monstro City often want to eat these tasty offerings so it's handy that they have an offensive capability -they can defend themselves by firing off showers of sugary hundreds and thousands. This prevents them from being dunked in coffee, which is the drink they despise most in the world. No one knows how these Moshlings came to be, but some think they were formed in the boiling oil swamps close to Greasy Geezer. This is why they love the stuff so much. Despite this speculation, we still don't know who decorates them. For now it must remain a mystery ... }} Trivia *Oddie has their own game, named Oddie's Doughnut Dash. *At the Alton Towers Moshi Quest, the player could receive a code for either Oddie, Burnie, or Scamp. *According to Moshi Monsters, Oddie is the most difficult Moshling to capture. **When attempting to attract Oddie, one has a high chance of luring Snookums instead, because they require flowers without a specific colour scheme. *Oddie cannot pronounce the word toffee, usually saying thoofie or toughie. *Oddie loves their ooey-gooey oil boiling, straight from the Greasy Geezer. *According to the comic, 'Twisted Twister!' from issue 53 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Oddie's mouth is a parallel dimension. When one gets close, they are sucked and transported into a 'sugary world'. Gallery Animations Oddie animation.gif Oddie animation 2.gif Oddie animation 3.gif Oddie animation 4.gif Oddie2.png Oddie4.png Oddie3.png Oddie7.png Oddie Thump2.png|In Thump O Glump Oddie Thump.png Other Cuddly Oddie.png|Cuddly Oddie Red Glittery Oddie.png|Red Glittery Oddie item Vivid mystery box oddie.png|Oddie Mystery Box Vivid mystery box oddie 2.png|Open Merchandise Figures Oddie figure normal.jpg Oddie figure glitter purple.png Oddie figure glitter red.png Oddie figure gold.png Oddie food factory figure normal.png Oddie food factory figure gold.png Oddie figure glitter orange.png Oddie figure marble yellow.png Oddie figure advent.png Oddie figure spotty.png Oddie figure voodoo blue.png Oddie figure scream green.png Oddie figure ghost white.png Oddie figure pumpkin orange.png Oddie figure frostbite blue.png Oddie figure christmas tree green.png Oddie figure bauble red.png Oddie figure pearl blue.png Oddie figure pearl white.png Oddie figure pearl pink.png Oddie figure brilliant blue.png Oddie figure electric yellow.png Oddie figure shocking pink.png Oddie figure micro.png Bip figure Oddie.jpg|Bip Holland BV Collector card s1 oddie.png Collector card food factory oddie.png Mash Up cards TC Oddie series 1.png TC Oddie series 2.png TC Oddie series 3.png TC Oddie series 4.png Other merchandise Oddie is talking.png|Talking Oddie ImagesCAGGUQYG.jpg|Backpack Buddy Oddie plush ty.jpg Oddie BB.jpg|TY Backpack Buddy Oddie CF.jpg|Micro Moshi Caseface Iggy-oddie-pencil-case.jpg|As seen on a pencil case Oddie backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Oddie bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots playset Moshi Monsters House.png|Bobble Bots Set with Oddie RIY Oddie the Hero.png Golden Oddie Stylus Pack 2.jpg Top trump green Oddie.png|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other MV BTTB Candy Cane.png|Hansel: Bad to the Biscuit MV BTTB Oddie.png Oddie Party 2.png iced_oddie.jpg JellyChatMoshling38.png|PopJam Baby oddie artwork.png|Baby Oddie Food Factory site oddie.png|Oddie as they appear in the Food Factory collectables. Food Factory oddie.png oddie-fodf.png FF Oddie.png Baby Oddie Moshling Eggs Art.png OddieWinter.png Oddie_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Category:Foodies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings